Companionship
by Tapestry of Chaos
Summary: Naruto kept the secret about his homelessness for fifteen years, until it was discovered by his new friend Sasuke Uchiha. Now Naruto's way of life has been changed. But can an even darker secret put everyone around him in danger? AU Eventual Sasunaru
1. Incident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, all I own is a computer, a pencil, and a pair of Sasuke's boxers.

**Author's Comments**: Yay! My first worth publishing fanfiction! To tell you the truth, I'm more of an artist, so writing is just a hobby. I actually usually hate high school AU fanfiction... Why the heck did I write this? But hopefully, the way I have this planned out this will be different from the normal AU. Well enjoy!

Chapter One: Incident

Naruto looked at his schedule. _Well I'm on the right hallway..._ He scanned the numbers above the classroom doors before coming to a stop in front on one. _Yep. Classroom D-17, Mr. Hatake._ Naruto opened the door and held it for a few of his classmates. They walked in without a word. _Jerks..._ He slammed the door behind him, hitting an unsuspecting Sasuke.

"Ow! You little shit-head! I'm going to-" Sasuke stopped his treats and chose to send an evil death glare at Naruto instead. Naruto's eyes widened in a panicking fear. Sasuke rubbed his nose in pain.

"Augh! I- Sorry, Sorry! I thought no one was behind me.." Naruto rambled on while backing away from Sasuke. He didn't know much about Sasuke, but his outward appearance cast an intimidating demeanor.

Sasuke was a tall and pale 16-year-old boy. He has sleek black hair that hung in long bangs in the front of his head and was spiky in the back. Personally, Naruto though the back of Sasuke's hair looked like a duck's butt. Naruto remembered hearing something about how Sasuke's mother had been the founder of some fancy designer clothing line, its logo embellishing all of Sasuke's attire. To Naruto, he was quite terrifying.

Sasuke let go of his nose and composed himself. He walked past Naruto, shoving him into a file cabinet on the way. He sat down in a desk on the opposite side of the room and continued to glare at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. _Great... Only five minutes into my sophomore year and I already have an enemy..._ Naruto walked over to the middle of the room. In his years of education he had discovered that you draw attention to yourself if you sit either in the back or front of the room, so the middle was the safest place for slackers like him. The blue plastic seat creaked as he sat down. He shifted again and it made a louder squeak. _Lovely... Now I have the squeaky desk..._

He lifted his purple-ish grey backpack off the desktop and placed it on the floor. He unzipped it and withdrew a spiral bound notebook and a plain ball point pen. He flipped to a random page and started doodling an elaborate spiral. Naruto had been so sucked into his drawing, that he didn't notice someone come and sit in the desk in front of him. He only looked up when a familiar voice called his name.

Shikamaru Nara was turned around to face Naruto in the desk in front of him. Naruto couldn't help but utter a little gasp when he saw Shikamaru's appearance. On the last day of school the pervious year, the lazy ass declared that he would make himself look "bad-ass" over the summer. Shikamaru already had an unusual style with his thick brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a small silver ring through each ear.

However, Shikamaru had added onto his previous attire. Several more earrings were looped through the cartilage of his upper ear. His dark hair was still pulled back, but the tips of it had been bleached an dyed a vibrant blue. He wore a black leather jacket with the symbol he liked to call his family's "insignia" embroidered on the right shoulder. The jacket was only zipped up halfway, revealing a tight fishnet shirt underneath.

From where Naruto was sitting, he didn't see anything unusual with Shikamaru's jeans, and was too distracted by Shikamaru's boots. Shikamaru wore a pair of black boots with metal plates along the front. In Naruto's opinion, Shikamaru had indeed achieved the "bad-ass" look.

"Damn... I feel underdressed." Naruto blurted out stupidly. Shikamaru smirked.

"If I cant have a "cool" attitude, I just will have to make myself look cooler to make up for it." Shikamaru said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's right, you are still the old lazy ass Shikamaru you were last year." Naruto said with a laugh. "Nut seriously, nice work. You really did make yourself look bad-ass. I feel really lame now." Naruto dropped his head with a sigh.

Shikamaru shook his head with a tsking sigh. "I don't get you and your attitude. You are usually happy, but when the subject moves to you appearance or abilities, you get all emo. I mean come on, you have naturally spiky blonde hair. Do you know how much people pay to have hair like yours?" Naruto gingerly picked up a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes and glowered at it. "I know you don't know how you got them, but you can make up some cool story behind the marks on you cheeks."

"Like what? I fought a mountain lion as a child?"

"Well, something better than _that_. And the way you dress may not be super fancy, but it really suits you."

Naruto snorted. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well the orange just works. I don't know why, but its hard to associate you with any other color. The brown cargo pants just match. I'm not really into fashion, but your style fits you."

"Well I don't see that." Naruto returned to his doodling.

Shikamaru made another tsk noise. 'There you go being pessimistic again. You need to be more confident in yourself. You'll never be able to pick up women that way. What happened to the overly enthusiastic Naruto I used to know? You get more cynical each year."

"He was killed by schoolwork a few years ago, high school murdered him. And what's with you talking about dating? I thought you thought girls were "troublesome"."

'Yeah, but being lonely is more troublesome."

"Hmm... I suppose you are right." Naruto said softly.

"By the way, what did you do to piss Sasuke Uchiha off? I'm surprised you haven't sensed the murderous intent by now."

"Eh?" Naruto glanced over to be horrified by the fact that Sasuke was only two rows away. He was currently scribbling in a notebook, while casting furious glares at Naruto. _What is that? A hit list or something?Wait..._Naruto glance over to further inspect what Sasuke was doing. _Is that a sketchbook? Is he drawing me? Weird... _Naruto turned his attention away from Sasuke and back to Shikamaru.

"Man, I compared schedules with Choji in the gym, we have the same classes. So where is he?" Shikamaru stared at the door, waiting for his best friend. A few seconds later, the chubby auburn-haired boy burst into the room. He scrambled over to the empty desk in front of Shikamaru. Choji slumped over in the desk, breathing heavily. Naruto rolled his eyes. Shikamaru just shook his head.

"Geez... You didn't have to kill yourself to get here. You still had some time left." Shikamaru said with an exasperated sigh. Choji just turned around and gave them both a tired grin.

"But then I wouldn't have time to talk!' Choji exclaimed, still sounding out of breath.

Naruto stopped listening to them as soon as a girl sat down in the desk across from him between him and Sasuke. She has strawberry blonde hair that had an almost pink hue.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" She asked in a soft voice, not directing her head towards Naruto.

Naruto was sure there was a stupid grin plastered on his face. _No way... Sakura wants to sit next to me? __**The **__Sakura Haruno? Miss most popular girl in our grade? _"Y-you want to sit next to **me**?" Naruto blurted out in a stupid awestruck tone. _This has to be a dream..._

Sakura's kind smile faded and her slender eyebrows furrowed. Her sweet soft voice suddenly turned shrill. "No, of course not you moron! I came over here to sit next to Sasuke, not idiots like **you**!" She turned and started staring at Sasuke with dreamy eyes. Sasuke's stoic expression turned into one of irritation, and he flipped the sketchbook closed and turned away to ignore Sakura. Only to Sasuke's misfortune, Ino had seated herself on Sasuke's other side. He turned again to face forwards, ignoring the two fan-girls.

Naruto's heart sank upon hearing Sakura's words. He turned back to his notebook, hanging his head. He ignored everyone and started doodling again.

"Geez Sakura you didn't have to break the poor boy's heart. He's liked you for a while, but you could have turned him down kindly or something. Thats just mean..." Naruto heard Shikamaru say to Sakura. He was too crestfallen to speak to them at the moment.

_I guess I should be used to this... It's not the first time she's turned me down... _He started adding shading to the spiral on his notebook page. _Now that I think about it, the more I learn about her, the less I seem to like her... I guess I'm starting to realize that it's a stupid high school crush..._

Naruto looked up and stared at the clock. _Three. Two. One._ The bell rang, followed by a wave of slackers running into the classroom. Naruto looked around to try to see the elusive Mr. Hatake.

"He isn't here!?" Naruto mumbled out loud.

"Well duh, haven't you heard?" Sakura spoke snidely. "Mr. Hatake is **always **late. I heard he has never once been on time for his own class."

"Really? Why don't they fire him?"

"I dunno. I heard that he once pulled out porn and started reading it in class while he was working." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

The door burst open and a man in a while lab coat strode in. He had unruly prematurely grey hair. Even though his hair was flopped over it, Naruto could tell that he wore a medical eye patch over his left eye. A medical mask hung around his neck, and he wore a normal button up shirt and slacks underneath the coat. But the thing that caught Naruto's attention the most was an obnoxiously bright purple tie. The man cleared his throat loudly to draw everyone's attention.

"I know what you all are thinking, 'Who is this dashingly handsome man, and what is he doing as a teacher?', but I have sacrificed my career as a male model to tea ch you all biology!" The entire class stared at him with glares and dissatisfied expressions.

"Tough crowd eh? Ahem, allow me to introduce myself. my name is Kakashi Hatake, but you may call me either Mr. Hatake or Mr. Sexy." He cast them all a broad grin, even closing his visible eye as he did so. Silence. Kakashi sighed and sat down in his chair. "you all are the most unenthusiastic class I've ever had. Oh well... I guess I'll go ahead and take role."

He called out the names of the students and waited for them to hold up their hands.

"Ok, good! Everyone is here. Ok, now I'm going to put you all into lab groups of three. As soon as your name is called, go sit at a lab table with your group." A chorus of groans erupted from the class.

"Oh, come on, it'll be easier for you all to do work in groups. Group One, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Please go and sit at table number seven."

Naruto shoved his notebook back into his backpack and zipped it up. He slung the bag over his shoulder as he got up, walking over to the table; trying to avoid his new teammates.

"Sasuke sat on the other side of the table, across from Naruto. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, leaning uncomfortably close to him. The stoic teen turned and cast her a glare.

Naruto kept his head lowered, not wanting to make eye contact. He heard Sasuke's stool scrape the floor and the dark-haired boy got up and walked over to Naruto's side of the table. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin as he turned to find Sasuke inches from his face.

"W-what are you doing? What do you want you bastard?!" Sasuke blinked slowly, an unreadable emotion displayed in his dark eyes.

"I..." Sasuke paused for a moment. "...don't like you."

"Well glad to know. Can you please get out of my face?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke didn't move, but just smirked.

All while this had been happening, Kakashi finished sorting the class into groups and was walking around to inspect. He noticed the two boys arguing and walked over. He walked up behind Sasuke.

"Now, now boys, don't fight." He patted Sasuke roughly on the back, knocking the teen forward.

Sasuke was knocked forward into Naruto's face. Their mouthes collided together with a sickening crash of teeth against each other. Unfortunately, both of them had had their mouths open at the time, so their collision was like an awkward kiss. Naruto freaked as soon as Sasuke's lips touched his, pulling away until he fell off his stool.

"What the hell! Now I'm poisoned! I'll probably catch mono or something like that from you! Bastard!" Naruto viciously wiped his mouth off against the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Sasuke was doing the same. "Me?! You are probably the diseased one! This is your fault!"

"What! My fault? You were the one inches from my face insulting me!" Naruto yelled. The two started arguing fiercely, coming close to resorting to physical violence.

"Hey!" they paid no attention to Kakashi. "HEY! Stop this instant!" Kakashi tore the two apart with a yell. "No fighting in the classroom. Its neither of your faults, I was the one who patted Mr. Uchiha on the back knocking him into Mr. Uzumaki. Now grow up and stop arguing." Kakashi said with a snarl, releasing his grip on the two boy's collars. they both cast vicious glares at their teacher.

Sasuke walked back to his seat with a huff and began to ignore Naruto. Naruto got back on his stool, straightened his posture and turned his back towards Sasuke.

The entire class was whispering in hushed voices, the story of the 'kiss' had begun to spread. A few girls were putting their cellphones away with satisfied smirks, happy to have caught the whole incident on camera.

Kakashi sighed and felt a headache forming in the back of his head. "This is going to be one long semester..." he muttered to himself as he walked back to his desk.

...

Much to Naruto's horror, Sasuke turned out to share three of Naruto's four classes. Naruto avoided him in P.E., but due to assigned seating, he was forced to sit next to him in Art. Thankfully, Sasuke was in the advance math classes, so Naruto's worst subject was free of Sasuke's glares boring into the back of his head.

He was currently fidgeting in his seat in art class, trying to ignore the menacing Sasuke. Sasuke was currently sketching something something in his sketchbook, but by the way he was hastily scratching his pencil across the page, Naruto could tell he was pissed. Naruto felt like he wanted to go find a little hole and curl up into a ball and die. He was now worried that he was on the Uchiha's hit list or something. Naruto was convinced that rich kids had that kind of power.

"Um... Sasuke..." Naruto squeaked, half out of terror and half trying to avoid being caught talking.

Sasuke set down his pencil and turned to Naruto. "Yes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as he did so.

"Listen, about Biology..." Inside Naruto was screaming _It's actually all your fault you pig-headed asshole! The whole door thing was a freaking' accident! You didn't have to turn into a total jerk off!_ Naruto wanted to scream these words in Sasuke's face, but was too afraid of starting an actual fist fight. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. And the whole door thing was an accident. I-"

Sasuke held up his hand to stop Naruto. "Stop. Stop trying to be nice and apologize. I was the ass, and I'm sorry about that." He rotated his hand until it was held out in a friendly manner. "Lets start over. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you." A small quirk of a sarcastic smile crept over his lips.

Naruto was stunned, he never expected the Uchiha to introduce himself, much less apologize. "Um my name is Naruto Uzumaki... Nice to meet you?" Naruto shook Sasuke's hand with a confused smile.

As soon as Naruto stopped shaking and loosened his grip, Sasuke pulled his hand away and returned to his work with a smirk.

Naruto turned back to his piece of paper in a confused shock. _Weird... I don't Understand this guy at all... First he's an ass and now he's nice. Maybe he's bipolar... _

"Ok class, now that you've completed your first set of afternoon pages, lets start working on your first project. We will be reviewing the properties of color before starting this assignment..." The dark-haired teacher babbled on, having lost Naruto's attention not too far from the beginning.

...

Naruto Stretched, his muscles sore from being hunched over the table. _Damn color charts... Why did I decide to take another art class? _He swept his pencil shavings onto the floor and pretended to look innocent.

"Real smooth, no one would know..." Sasuke said sarcastically as he glanced at the shavings when he got up. He swept his into his cupped hand and dusted his hands off over the trash can. Naruto spread out the pile of shavings with his shoes in an attempt to make it inconspicuous.

"Nope. Still fails." Sasuke picked up his tin of colored pencils, taking Naruto's as well.

"Hey! I was about to use those again!"

"Too late. Bell is about to ring."

Naruto opened his mouth in rebuttal, but sighed in defeat. _He has a point... Aurgghh... He makes me so mad... And now that I think about it, I think he was being sarcastic with that apology... so he's an ass all the way through... _Naruto angrily picked up his sheet of paper and shoved it into a slot in the student work shelf. He gave Sasuke a menacing glare on the way back to their table.

Naruto unzipped his backpack and shoved in his art binder and supplies. He zipped it back and quickly slung it over his shoulders. He pushed the stool under as he sat up and leaned up against the edge of the table.

Sasuke pulled his messenger bag's strap over his head and did the same. He looked over at the window and gazed at the outside with a vacant look.

_I wonder what he's thinking about... I just don't get that guy... _Naruto thought as he looked back up at the clock. The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom. Naruto waited a moment for the crowd to pass. After the hallways emptied, Naruto left the room. He walked through the lunchroom to get to the sophomore lockers.

He walked down the hallway until he reached a locker almost at the very end. He pulled a crinkled strip of paper out of his pocket and swirled the dial to coordinate with the numbers printed on it. With a click the door to Naruto's locker swung open, revealing an empty compartment. A few stickers of bands that were popular a few years ago were slapped onto the inside of the door.

_Too bad it's too far out of the way to use during the school day. Oh well... I guess I'll just use to store textbooks overnight. Thank goodness they didn't give much work on the first day._ He unzipped his backpack and deposited the heavy textbooks in his locker. He put his (considerably lighter) backpack back on his shoulders and shut the door.

Naruto was alone on the hallway except for one other student. The locker door was obscuring the view of said student's head head, so it took Naruto a moment to recognize who it was. _I forgot to say hello to her today..._ "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said as he walked around the locker. Hinata let out a surprised squeak and dropped the notebook in her hands.

"N-Naruto? W-what do you want?" Hinata stuttered, her pale face turning red as she spoke.

"Eh, nothing really. I just thought I'd say hello. I didn't get to talk to you today, and I'd thought I'd ask you about your summer." Naruto bent down and picked up Hinata's dropped notebook. She turned an even darker shade of red as he handed it back to her.

"O-oh... It was fine. T-thank you for picking that up..." she mumbled, making her words almost unrecognizable.

"Are you okay? You look flushed, do you have a fever or something?" Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's forehead and she let out another squeak and shrank away.

"I-I'm fine. I-I have to go, bye Naruto!" Hinata grabbed her bag and slammed the door to her locker closed, running off down the hallway.

Naruto stood there next to Hinata's locker with a confused look. _I don't understand her either..._Naruto turned around and headed down the hallway to the door. He pushed it open with a sigh and headed out into the streets of Konoha.

**Afterwards: **Wow. Nothing happens. Five pages of nothing. Yay for novel size chapters! I'll post the next one whenever I have the motivation to type it. -Chou-chan


	2. Unearthed Truths

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would have fallen off a cliff to her death by now...

**Author's Comments: **Whee... Big secrets are revealed in this chapter. Muwhaha... A lot happens, but it still moves slowly. Just wait, if you think Sasuke is OOC in this chapter it gets worse later in the story... XX

Chapter Two: Unearthed Truths

Over the next three weeks, Naruto adjusted to his busy sophomore schedule. He had managed to form a friendship with the stoic Sasuke, and could now freely with him in art class. He hated the majority of his classes, and lived for art class at the end of the day.

Naruto slammed his books down on the table with a loud sigh. He lowered his head until it hit the desk, making a loud thump.

"Bad day?" Sasuke asked casually.

Naruto just let out a small irritated groan in reply.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Naruto lifted his head back up and shook it from side to side. "Nothing, unless you can make school stress disappear."

"If I could do that, I'd use it on myself first. What's got you stressed?"

"That's the problem, everything! School, work, **life**. I'm sick of it all! To make it worse, this year has barely begun. Man, I took last year for granted." Naruto hit his head against the desk again, followed by a soft curse.

Sasuke sighed softly. "You aren't the only one, I've been about to pull my hair out with stress too. Just straighten up and deal with it, that's what I've always done. Come on, at least try to look like you are doing something, or we'll get yelled at. You know how Ms. Yuhi gets when people talk..."

Naruto sat up and started scribbling something on a sheet of paper. He gave Sasuke a small thankful grin. Sasuke just smirked.

The class flew by quickly, and before Naruto knew it, the bell rang. He exited the classroom with the mob, to impatient to wait.

...

Naruto crept down the bleachers and into the gym. He had to be fast and efficient. He casually sprinted over to the boy's locker room and pulled open the door. He was surprised to find it unlocked. _Weird it's usually unlocked..._ He had tried to get in on Wednesday, but the door had been locked. He always tried to sneak in and try to take a shower in the school's locker room. It was better than waiting in a line at the shelter.

He set his backpack down next an abandoned duffle bag and pulled out a towel. He could use one of the school's, but didn't want to risk it. He inspected the stalls until he found one that looked sanitary. He turned on the water and quickly undressed.

Naruto let out a little yelp of surprise as he stepped into the cold water, suppressing his shivers while it warmed _up. How long can I keep doing this_? He thought as he lathered shampoo into his hair.

_How long till someone finds out I'm homeless_? Naruto rinsed all the shampoo and soap off his body. He shook some of the water off before drying himself. He wrung out the towel and draped it over his head. The pile of clothes he had worn were all jumbled together, and he let out a groan of irritation as he bent down to pick them back up.

Naruto had already put on his boxers and pants, and was about to pull his shirt over his head when he heard the door open. He froze in shock. The steam from the shower still hung in the air, obscuring the intruder. As the footsteps approached, Naruto hastily pulled the shirt over his head. As the steam cleared, Naruto's eyes gleamed with recognition.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he picked up his hoodie and draped it over one of his arms.

"I could ask you the same." He said with a smirk.

"I-I, uh..." Naruto's mind spun as he formulated an excuse. "Um... The water is broken at my house...Um... So, I came in here to take a shower." He nodded and grinned as he spoke, hoping to fool Sasuke.

"Uh-huh... Your water is out... You know Naruto, you're a really bad liar." Naruto's smile faded, replaced with a expression of horror. "Come on, tell me what's up. No one in their right mind sneaks into the **school** showers."

Naruto sighed and sat down on the bench. He rubbed his hair with the towel before throwing it on the floor. "I guess I should tell you, because you're going to find out sooner or later." He took a deep breath. "The truth is, I don't have a home"

"What?"

"I've been trying to hide it so long, but I guess it's better I tell you now, instead of you finding out later. See, I don't really have a home. I've been living at the Konoha Homeless Shelter since as long as I can remember. I came here to take a shower because it's been really crowded at the shelter recently..." Naruto paused an waited for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke stood frozen in shock. He tried to speak, but nothing coherent came out of his mouth. "Y-y-you..." He shook his head. "H-how many people have you told?"

"Well... Mr. Umino and you. Yep, that's all. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something! Anything, I mean I-"

"Sasuke, stop worrying. I've gone fifteen years without a real home. It's no different than before." Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke, who was still rooted to the ground in shock. "It's okay, I've been at the shelter so long, I sorta have a permanent room and everything. I help out in the kitchen to earn money to buy clothes and school supplies."

"You said the shelter is crowded, why don't you come and stay at my house?"

"Sasuke, I can't just come and mooch off you and your f-"

"No. I'm alone."

"What? What about your family?"

"Dead. My entire family was murdered when I was eight. The only other one left is my bastard brother who killed them all. I don't give a shit what happened to him."

"Do you seriously live all alone?" Naruto asked softly, a pang of guilt hit him. _I guess the pain of not having anyone is not as bad as loosing _everyone...

Sasuke nodded slowly with a sad look in his eyes. "If you won't let me give you a place to stay, will you at least come over sometime?" Sasuke sighed. "Look, I've got extra rooms and all I know how to make spaghetti. I always make too much..." He mumbled at the end, but gave Naruto a rare smile.

"Well, I guess I could... I've been having issues in math recently, and i know you're good at it... Maybe I could come over to get some tutoring." Naruto smiled back. He pulled the hoodie over his head and put the towel back in his backpack.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Naruto started walking towards the door. "You never answered my question Sasuke, what are you doing here anyway?" Naruto gripped the door handle and turned his head towards Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "I'm not a member of any sports team, but I come on Fridays to run around the track. I ask the janitor to leave the locker room unlocked."

"Why?"

"I dunno, partially for exercise. Also, running seems to help clear my head." He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

Naruto realized he had neglected to see what Sasuke was was wearing,and if he had paid better attention, he wouldn't have asked suck a stupid question. Sasuke was clad in a pair of shorts and a worn looking grey T-shirt. The front and the neckline was drenched in sweat. His usual marine colored converses were replaced with a pair of ragged tennis shoes. His hair was also drenched in sweat, his bangs plastered to his face.

"If you want to come over tonight and don't mind waiting a minute, I'll give you a ride." Sasuke said as he walked over to the sink.

Naruto let go of the door handle and plopped down on the bench by the door. "Um, okay." Naruto quickly calculated the months in his head. "But wait, i thought you had to wait six months before you could carry other people in your car. Wasn't your birthday only like three months ago?"

Sasuke made a shushing sound and grinned mischievously at Naruto. Naruto shook his head with a chuckle, never thinking Sasuke to be the one to break the law. "I hope you don't mind if I change shirts. , because I'm pretty sure this one reeks by now. I'll take a shower back at home." Sasuke crinkled his nose in disgust as he peeled off his shirt. He unzipped a duffle bag on the floor and began rummaging through it.

Naruto had never noticed how muscular Sasuke was, it wasn't enough to show through his clothing, but his chest was still well toned. Sasuke pulled a towel from his bag and wiped off his face and neck. He placed it next to his discarded shirt, and went back to searching through his bag. Naruto caught himself staring at the shirtless Sasuke, and upon realization, he looked away with a slight tinge of red tint on his cheeks. He hoped Sasuke didn't notice.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke** did **notice, and turned towards Naruto with a smirk. "See something you like?" Sasuke said in a seductive voice. He pulled a navy colored shirt over his head.

"What! Of course not! Pervert." Naruto turned to face the door, blush deepening. Sasuke let out a soft chuckle as he shoved his towel and soiled shirt back into his bag.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he pulled the door open for Naruto.

...

"That's you car?!" Naruto exclaimed, gawking at the shiny blue Lamborghini in Sasuke's parking space. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"It's a **LAMBORGHINI, **that's what's wrong with it! I thought only millionaires owned those!"

Sasuke blinked slowly and stared at Naruto like he was insane. "I am a millionaire."

"You're **what**?!"

"You heard me, I'm a millionaire. I inherited all of my mom's stocks and money from her company after she died. Also my dad's family was loaded. I recently sold my mom's design company and got money from that too. As for the car, I just like fast sports cars."

Naruto stood frozen is awe. "Wow." He said softly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Wait a moment, let me get my stuff out of the passenger seat so you can sit there." Sasuke unlocked the car with the clicker and walked over to passenger door. He opened it and pulled out his black messenger bag. He opened the back seat door and flung his messenger bag and duffle bag into the back. "Give me your back pack and I'll put it back here."

Naruto scrambled over and handed his backpack to Sasuke. Sasuke ungracefully threw it inside and closed the door. He opened the passenger door and held it open for Naruto. Naruto gingerly slid into the seat, afraid of breaking anything. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's behavior and closed the door. He ran back over to the driver's side and hopped in.

"Are you ready for a wild ride?" He asked Naruto casually with a devilish grin. He started the car.

"Please don't break any law-" Before Naruto could finish his statement, Sasuke accelerated and sped out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires. Naruto clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, praying for the ride to be over. Much to his surprise, Sasuke slowed down to the legal speed as soon as they left the school campus. The rest of the ride was smooth and uneventful.

...

Sasuke's car was an understatement compared to his house. Naruto had assumed that Sasuke lived in a nice house, but never expected a _mansion_. Sasuke slowed the car and pulled up to a keypad in front of a wrought iron gate. He rolled down his window and punched in a code. The gates swung open and he drove up to driveway.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke, slack jawed and unable to think of anything to say. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm guessing you like my house, huh?"

"I didn't even know there were mansions in Konoha... Sasuke, if you have money flowing out of your ears, why are you going to a **public school**?"

Sasuke pulled up under a carport and turned off the car. He unlocked the doors and opened his. "Well..." He exited and opened Naruto's door. "I used to go to private school, but I told my dad I didn't want to go there anymore." As Naruto got out, Sasuke retrieved their stuff from the back seat. "Most of the kids in the private elementary school I went to were a bunch of stuffed shirts and phonies. I found that public school kids are a not nicer and less snobby."

"I don't get it, how can you treat this upper class lifestyle like it's nothing? when I was younger, I would have given anything for a life like this..." Naruto sighed and looked down at his shoes gloomily.

"I'm sorry. I don't try to flaunt tall of this. But even I didn't have a good childhood. Sure my mother loved me very much, but I was a disappointment in my father's eyes. I was never as good as my brother. He graduated high school when he was only 13, I could only make good grades. I had brains, but I paled in comparison to my brother." Sasuke said bitterly and started walking towards the door. Naruto scrambled after him.

"I'm sorry... I never have had any family, so I wouldn't know what it's like to have a brother."

"Hn." Naruto scowled at Sasuke's response and followed him inside.

Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it. A loud alarm went off, Sasuke quickly punched in the code and walked down the hallway.

"Sorry about that, this security system is really loud."

"S'okay. So, where is the kitchen in this huge place? You said you want to make spaghetti, if you can show me where everything is, I can make it for you while you take a shower." Naruto suggested shyly.

"Nah, you don't have to I can d-"

"No, I insist! You're already doing enough for me, and you still have to help me with my math. It's the lease I can do. Besides, I love cooking!" Sasuke led Naruto into the kitchen.

"Actually, that would be great. The only thing I know how to make is spaghetti, instant ramen, and cold cereal." Sasuke gave Naruto a sheepish grin.

"How have you survived the last seven years?"

"Take-out, lots and lots of take-out..." Naruto laughed as he strode over to the pantry. He opened the doors and scowled.

"You weren't kidding. I guess there is enough supplies to make a simple spaghetti, but I'm going to teach go how to cook sometime, so you'll give this poor under stocked pantry some supplies." Naruto said as he pulled out a box of noodles and a can of sauce. "Where are the pots?"

Sasuke flicked his index finger towards the lower right hand cabinet. "Ah." Naruto crouched down and opened it, unleashing an avalanche of metal. Naruto sighed as he picked up a large pot and lid, haphazardly shoving the rest back in. "Did you even try to organize this? you always struck me as a organized person."

"I am on occasions. Just never with the kitchen."

"You're pathetic." Naruto glared at Sasuke as he stood up. He filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove He lit the burner and went back to the pantry to hunt for spices. "You can go take a shower now if you want, I've got everything under control."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Alright, I'll be back." Sasuke said as he walked down the hallway and into the depths of his house, leaving Naruto alone in the kitchen.

**Afterwards: **Yep. Sasuke's the prince and Naruto's the pauper. How cliché is that... The chapters only get longer from here... The next chapter is a freaking monster... Of awkward fluff... Fufufu... I'm mean for taunting you all. -Chou-chan


End file.
